300 years Alone
by Maiamaid
Summary: A series of drabbles. 300 years is a long time to be bored. Be sure to send your requests via PM or reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Hey** , **all! This is something I've wanted to write for a while, but I wasn't sure how to present it. I've got lots of ideas in my head about Jack's years alone. However, I'm open to requests, so feel free to drop some in the reviews or just PM me. Enjoy!**

Normal-Regular

 _Italicized-_ Jack's Thoughts

 **Bold-** Manny Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rotg. If I did, I would have a Ferrari.**

 _Darkness. That's the first thing I remember._ Crystal blue eyes opened as he rose thr the frozen lake. _It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared._ He was panicking. An irrational, unexplainable fear arose from him about being in the lake. The clouds parted, and- _But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away._ And it was true. Darkness seemed to evaporate as the moon shined.

 **Your name is Jack Frost.**

He heard it. It seemed to come from the moon. And _when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._ The ice broke and Jack took a breath. He looked in child-like wonder at the moon, and couldn't help how pretty it seemed to him. His foot touched something. He looked at it and found a staff, like a shepherds crook.

Picking it up, he turned it in his hands, looking it over. Frost spread across the surface in beautiful fern-like patterns. It dropped, spreading more of the patterns onto the ice of the lake.

Jack laughed, just a simple laugh of child's innocence and purity. Running to a tree, he tapped it with the end of the staff, staring amazement as the same fern patterns spread across the tree. He jumped up and down in excitement. He skipped around the surface of the frozen lake, laughing and tripping as he made the patterns coat the lake, reflecting the moonlight beautifully.

The small boy gasped in surprise as he was lifted off his feet by the wind, a smile forming on his face. The look of surprise was back as it suddenly gave out from under him.

He crashed through the trees of the surrounding forest, and finally grabbed onto a particularly strong branch. Still laughing from his 'adventure', of which he was not the least bit fazed, Jack looked around. He spotted some lights from a nearby village. He tried to fly again. _Up._ He called, and shot up like a missile. After a bumpy landing that resulted in his cape covering his face as he landed in a snowbank, he laughed once more, exploring.

People passed him, Jack saying excuse me and pardon. "Hello, ma'am? Ma'am?" He asked questioningly. He spotted a boy with a dog coming towards him and crouched down to the boys height. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I a-"

Jack cut himself off as the boy passed through him, causing a sharp pain in his heart. He started hyperventilating as more people passed through him, like needles to his heart. Sad and scared, he retreated to the woods. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _Am I doing something wrong? Do I even exist?_ All these questions raced around his head. When he felt something hot behind his eyes, he didn't care that it was the first time he had felt hot. He didn't bother to wipe away the first tear that fell down his cheek and instantly froze.

He heard crying, but he didn't know it was him. After a few minutes, he listened. He had stopped crying, but still heard the sobbing. Realizing someone else was crying, too, he followed the sound. He didn't like the feeling he had, so he wouldn't wish for anyone else to hurt, either.

He saw a girl around the age of nine, who looked strangely familiar. She had brown hair and eyes, a button nose, and tears streaming down her face. She was sitting next to a fire. Lots of people surrounded her, many teary-eyed.

Jack wanted to move away. This felt personal. But he also felt the need to protect the girl and make her feel better. "It's okay, Eve." Jack jumped at the sudden voice. He saw who he assumed was the girl's, Eve's, mother. She also looked familiar. "Jack is in a better place now. He loved you, and he would hate for you to be sad." Eve's mother said to her, hugging her fiercely. She looked at Eve with sad eyes, then stood up and turned away to hide her tears.

"No!" Eve yelled. "He's alive, I know he is!" Jack was confused. He was fairly certain that it wasn't him they were talking about. An older man sighed. "Eve," he started. "You know Jackson is in heaven. He's happy, and he loved you so much. What better way to show you then save you? He's happy." At this, Eve stood up, staring at the man with a glare so fiery, Jack and the man both backed away.

"Don't call him that, uncle," she said through gritted teeth. "His name was Jack. And...he's dead because of me" she broke down in sobs.

Jack felt sad. Here was this little girl, crying because she thought it was her fault. Whatever 'it' was. Brows furrowed in concentration, he made a snowflake. He filled it with pure fun and happiness. Sending it her way, Jack watched as her eyes lit up and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: A Year of Memories

**Hey, all! I know, I should've updated sooner, but I'm drawing a blank on these first few chapters. Be sure to give me ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, but should Dreamworks have the spontaneous urge to give it to me, I would not object...*cough*hint*cough***

Jack laughed. It had been a year since he had come from the lake, since the moon had told him his name. He was following the little girl, he had learned her name was Eve.

Now he was sitting in a tree, smiling as the Eve attempted to climb up near where he was sitting at the top. Secretly, he was asking the wind to help push her up. Not that she needed it. As of today, she was nine, but she preferred to hang out by the lake instead of celebrating with her family. Early that morning, she snuck out and started her way to the lake, like always.

She always started her day by talking to her deceased brother, and Jack liked to pretend that she was talking to him. After sending a Fun Flake, as he liked to call them, her way, she got the sudden inclination *wink, wink* to climb a tree.

Eve sighed in contentment. Through she did not know it, she was sitting right next Jack. He smiled. She liked spending time alone, but she was never alone. Not if Jack had anything to say about it. He felt unexplainable protectiveness over her.

His smile melted off his face as he spotted two large boys. Bullies. They always picked on Eve, but Jack wasn't sure what he could do about it. He'd beat them up if he could, but he couldn't touch them. Anyways, he tried to avoid violence except in self-defense.

But, as it was the 1700's, others let boys have much more freedom then girls, especially if they were older.

"Hey, pipsqeak! Come down here, you baby!" One of the boys yelled. Eve looked down at them. "Still moping about your brother?" They laughed mercilessly.

Jack grimaced. He hated bullies. The experience felt strangely familiar, and he couldn't stand them teasing Eve. "It's your fault he's gone, Evie!" The larger of the boys said. All at the same time, Eve jumped down, Jack sprang from his tree, and grabbed a fist full of snow, hardening it into ice.

Eve glared at them. "Don't. Call. Me. Evie." She said through gritted teeth. Jack knew why. Her brother used to call her that, and these _potatos_ were spitting it out like venom, turning something special into something meaningless.

He especially hated last summer, when he had to leave her to deal with them himself. Oh, but he had certainly tried to stay. The result was him getting incredibly sick, and having to spend the rest of the summer in Antarctica.

"Why don't you just go join him, idiot," the bully said as he pushed her against the tree. That's when...a place that's not heaven broke loose.

Jack released his ice ball right in the schnozz of the first bully, knocking him down. His nose was bleeding where the ice hit him. Luckily for him, he was knocked out, so he stayed down. These trolls were not messing with her today, not on her birthday. The larger bully looked around cautiously. "Wh-where are you?" He asked, obviously scared. He tried to take a step towards Eve, so Jack froze his shoes.

He stumbled, falling flat on his face. Eve laughed. Jack laughed with her as both bullies pulled themselves up (or had to be dragged, whatever) and ran away. It wasn't until jack had watched Eve enter her house for her unsurprising surprise party that he began to feel bad.

He realized that he probably shouldn't have frozen the bully's shoes. Although the kid was an idiot to attack Eve, he still had a family that probably couldn't afford another pair of sturdy shoes to protect his feet from frostbite. Feeling guilty, Jack flew across the country into a rich town's shoe shop. Carefully counting out coins that people dropped carelessly, he left them on the counter as he took a large pair of sturdy snow boots.

Next, he went to another store. Doing the same thing, he got his item and returned to Eve's house just as the party ended. He found her smiling on her small bed, obviously happy.

Jack frosted over the floor and drew a frost dog, her favorite animal. She gasped in delight. It was, after all, her birthday, and she deserved a special treat. Concentrating, he willed the frost dog to come to life. It was a trick he had learned just last week, and could barely wait to show her. It danced around her room, and the turned into beautiful sparkling snow around her. When she turned back to her bed, she saw a small package on it.

Jack smiled. Eve gasped as she unwrapped the soft, leather journal and ink quill. He waited in anticipation at what she would write. She wrote for hours. First she introduced herself and went on about how amazing her brother had been. Soon, it was midnight, and her mother came in to kindly tell her to go to sleep.

Reluctantly, she put the journal and quill on her simple bedside table. Her mother frowned. "Where did you get that?" She asked. "It was on my bed." She responded. Her mother smiled and wished her goodnight. She believed it was a miracle.

After the door closed, Eve jumped up as if remembering something. Quickly, she grabbed he quill and wrote what seemed to be a note to herself. It read, 'Once there was a boy named Jack Frost...' Jacks eyes widened. He reached out to touch her, but he once again went straight through her, and he winced at the familiar pain. He sighed, but he was used to this.

Well, at least this beginning of a story was some consolation. Jack waited by her bed, watching her in a protective manner. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, but he couldn't.

He waited until the golden tendrils of sand reached her, lulling her to sleep. He smiled as an image of her and another boy, who he assumed was her brother, skating happily. Smiling sadly, he crept out through her window.

A nightmare horse approached her window, a sight he was used too. He snarled as he froze it solid. "Not tonight," he said. Suddenly, a dark silhouette came in front of him, as if out of the shadows themselves. A tall man with deathly pale skin and dark, spikey hair formed, looming over Jack.

"Well, I wondered who kept freezing my nightmares," he said in an oily voice. "I am Pitch Black, the boogieman." Pitch said, bowing. Jack was frozen, pun intended. Shaking it off, he spoke. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, daring to hope.

Pitch smiled creepily. He glanced at his frozen nightmare. "Yes. You're powerful, aren't you. I'd love to have you on my side."

Jack paused. "What...? Did you make that nightmare! Your the one that makes them?" Pitch's smile stretched bigger. "Of course. I make nightmares for children and feed off them. You help would be welcome. I could certainly use it." He said. Jack's heart dropped like a stone.

The first person that could see him, and he was this creep. No, he couldn't join him. But that didn't mean that he couldn't get some information first. "Why do I walk through people?" he asked. Pitch sighed, and it seemed so sad that Jack almost felt sorry for him.

"I've asked myself the same question for millennia, but I've never gotten a clear answer. We're spirits. Spirits have to be believed in to be seen or heard, or even touched. There are other spirits, but stay away from them. They show no mercy for winter or fear. We are very similar...?" Jack picked up on what he was asking. "My name is Jack Frost." He answered. "Well, Jack Frost, what do you say?" Pitch asked.

Jack was torn. This man, Pitch Black, seemed just like him. But then he realized something. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't want to be feared." Pitch scowled. "Then suffer the consequences." He said, attacking.

Jack's eyes widened as a tendril of black liquid struck him. He dodged at the last second, but not before a cut appeared on his cheek from it. Quickly, he aimed a freezing blow at Pitch. Unfortunately, he was still learning his powered, and missed.

A second tendril wrapped around his leg, and pulled hard. Jack yelped as sudden pain in his ankle. He heard a snap and stumbled. Gritting his teeth, he froze a sharp icicle and aimed it at Pitch. It sunk deep into his shoulder, making Pitch hiss. Glaring at the winter spirit, he dissappeared once again into the shadows.

Jack made it to his lake before collapsing in exhaustion and pain. He yelped as he set the bone of his own leg and frosted it over. It wouldn't be the last time he had to do it, and Jack made a mental note to study up on self-defense and medical procedures. Closing his eyes, the last thought that went through his mind was how lucky he was to be under the beautiful sky, even when he was hurt.

 **Well, that was certainly longer than my other chapter. Be sure to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Meets His Employer

**Hey readers! Sorry about the delay, school started back and its...schmoof! But! I can't wait to write more!**

 **Disclaimer: I totally own RotG. *muffled speech in background* What? Well, why can't I say that?! *more speech* What do you mean it's "copyrighted"? By who?! *angry speech* Urgh...fiiiinnne. I don't own RotG.**

It was the third year that Jack met Terra, Mother Nature. She was nice enough, but you didn't want to make her angry. If you got on her bad side, well, let's just say if you've ever seen a grenade explode, you've got a pretty good idea of what would happen. Now take that, and put it on steroids multiplied by 90.

Jack had been keeping the lake frozen, although spring was almost upon Burgess. She was standing there, by the tree he watched Eve climb all the time. She had beautiful features. Her dress was a combination of all the most beautiful parts of each season. And yet, Jack couldn't quite remember them after the encounter, nor describe them to anyone.

She had a stern look on her face, yet softness and kindness twinkled in her eyes. "Winter, what are you doing?" she asked. Jack, of course, had no idea who she was. Pitch had told him that other spirits would hate him. But, could he trust anything Pitch told him?

"What do you mean? Who are you?" It was a pleasant surprise that someone else could see him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't need to know who it was. "I am Mother Nature, and you are my winter spirit. Man in the moon asked me to help turn you into who you are," she said, her voice radiating power. "Man in the moon? Who is he?" Jack wondered. Mother Nature smiled. "He is exactly what the name implies. The price is simple. You work for me. Do your duties. The humans are wondering why this area is the only one getting snow in the last few years. And you shall address me as Terra, or Mother if you wish."

Jack was almost exploding with joy. The child within him was partying hard, dancing and shrieking with happiness. Outwardly, he was cool. Enthusiastic, yes, but cool. He finally had someone he could talk too! Then he remembered what she said about duties. "What do you mean? The humans don't see me." She nodded. "But they notice. When winter ends here, you must spread snow in other places. Do not forget." With that, she was whisked away in the wind.

Jack's head dropped in disappointment. He had wanted to talk more. But still, he was grateful. He called on the wind, putting his hard work, practicing flying, to use. He had Eve's nightly story-telling to look forward to, even if he soon had to leave to do his job soon.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

Eve had gotten a lot better since she had received the journal. Now ten, she was babysitting several village children for money to help her family. Every night, she told them the Adventures of Jack Frost. She had written countless stories down in a different journal.

She had bought it herself with her hard-earned money and wrote down stories to tell the kids. Her eyes twinkled in the firelight with kindness and belief, but also a bit of sadness, too. She still talked to her brother, though neither knew it, but their conversations were more upbeat and positive, and the bullies hadn't bothered her since last year.

Now she was here, telling the children stories the same way her brother used to do, about the infamous Jack Frost, King of Pranks, High Champion of Fun. She also told stories of the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and even the Boogieman.

"There he was, fighting a losing battle with Pitch, the evil Nightmare King, when he suddenly remembered his whistle. He pulled it out, blowing as hard as he could, when a hole opened in the earth and out popped a giant, anthropomorphic bunny!" Eve told excitedly. The kids clapped and laughed.

"Bunny threw an egg bomb, which exploded in Pitch's face, instantly turning it bright pink. Pitch scowled, and summoned fearling horses in the form of Jack's worst nightmare...CHICKENS!" One of the kids screamed in a happy shout.

"At the last moment, Jack Frost pulled out his staff and from it exploded magical sneezing flowers! The fearling sneezed and flew back, and Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch, forcing him to retreat."

She closed her book with an air of finality. "Okay, time for bed!" The kids all groaned. "You say that every night!" One kid said. She smirked. "Well, if you go to sleep and behave for your parents, I'll continue it tomorrow. And don't try to lie, because your parents will tell me!" She added this last sentence for the sake of the younger kids as parents came to collect theirs from this excellent 'daycare.'

One small girl came up to Eve almost bouncing. "Evie, what does "an-thro-ta-nor-fic" mean?" Eve ruffled the normally shy girl's hair. "Anthropomorphic, sweetie. It's just a big, fancy word that means Bunny walks on two feet instead of four like normal bunnies." The girl's parents called her as they came forward.

"Susie!" the small girl's mom said. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to go!" A woman in her late twenties with beautiful ebony hair came to Eve. She smiled warmly. "Thank you so much, Eve. She loves being here, and you're teaching her to be confident, too. Why, you're even teaching them to read and some words that I didn't know even at your age!" She laughed like it was a day where nothing bad had happened.

Eve smiled modestly, but she was beaming. The woman put some money in Eve's hand, then adding an extra gold coin. Eve's eyes got big and round as the coin. "Thank you, Miss Leah! Thank you!" she said, overwhelmed at the thought of buying her mother something nice.

The woman smiled and left, Susie's chocolate locks bouncing in rhythm with her skips. Eve received similar compliments as the parents filled up her small money bag. Eve practically glowed as the last parent left with their child. Eve ran home to her mother, nearly skipping herself. Jack sighed in content.

He perked up as he remembered to fill the traps Eve set up before starting the 'daycare.' He chased some small game into the traps and looked down. He wanted to do something special for them before he left to do the duties that Mother Nature had told him to do.

Before he could, he saw a shadow. It darted out in front of him and materialized in the form of man that looked physically around nineteen. But it was hard to tell with immortals. At least, Jack assumed this was a spirit, as he was obviously staring at Jack. Jack felt elated. _Two_ people in _one_ day!?

But then his joy died. Something told him that this would be one of the unfriendly spirits Pitch had mentioned. He radiated heat, whereas Jack radiated cold. This stranger was tall, with auburn hair that came out in attractive waves. He wore a Metallica t-shirt, and-oh, wait. That hasn't been invented yet...oh well!

Anyway, he had olive skin and golden eyes, like honey, but no warmth came from them. He had only been around fore a few seconds, but the surrounding snow had already been reduced to puddles and Jack felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here, _Winter_?" The man spit the word out like poison. "Ah, well...um..you see..um..uh.." Jack said, ever so eloquently.

The man shoved Jack back with surprising force. "I said," he repeated with a cruel smirk, "what are you doing here? It's Spring's turn. You better stay in your territory, if you have any sense of self-preservation." He pushed Jack to the ground and probably bruised his ribs with a well placed kick.

Jack coughed, having just had the wind kicked out of him. He curled in a ball, scared of this new spirit that so obviously hated him for no apparent reason. Another kick to the head made him decide that maybe staying down wasn't the best idea.

Struggling to his feet, Jack didn't expect the blow to his jaw that nearly knocked him to the ground again. The spirit laughed at Jack's pain. He froze the summer-y spirit's feet, and, knowing it wouldn't last long, tried to fly away.

Key word: tried.

The spirit quickly escaped the ice that kept his feet bound and grabbed the escaping winter spirit by ankles.

Jack gasped, feeling a sudden burning at his feet. He attempted to freeze his captor again, but the staff was snatched from his grasp and he was left defenseless. "Who are you?" Jack choked out, beginning to cry both from physical and emotional pain.

The spirit smiled. "I am Carter, the Summer King."

Jack used this distraction to lunge for his staff and quickly flew away. His tears blinded him, his mind fuzzy and his thoughts clouded. He was in France before he realized how far he'd flown. The wind had dried his tears, and he spotted children that seemed a bit glum.

A smile formed on his face as he thought of what to do, distracting himself with fun. Suddenly (totally not exactly what we all knew would happen, wink, wink) snow started falling from the sky, coating the ground in a thick layer of white. Kids screamed with joy and started a snowball fight immediately.

Jack laughed with them, dodging snowballs. He spotted one made completely of ice heading his way, eyes widening as he cleverly escaped by falling on his butt. Still laughing, he retaliated with a hundred more of the snowy ammo.

 **Whatcha think? If you have any ideas or suggestions, please review and PM them to me!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Brother Talk(sort of)

**Hey! A review suggested that Eve dies of a terminal illness, but I don't think I'll do that. Please don't be mad! The thing is, Eve was based off a real person, a friend. She was an amazing person who encouraged me to write, so I want her live on in my stories. It would be to difficult for me to write about her death. It would be better to write about happy times in her life as stories so maybe you can understand who she was.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

"So, like a date?"

Eve blushed bright pink at her mother's remark. She was 14 now, and she had met a boy a year older than her named Luke. "Not a date, Mom! We're just going ice skating!" she defended, shaking her head vehemently. Her mom smirked and put up her hands in surrender.

There was a loud knock at the door. Eve quickly went to answer it before her mom did. Behind it was a tall, uncomfortable looking teen about 15. He had dark brown, almost black hair. He was lean, but quite attractive. His eyes were sea-green, and he wasn't odd. But he was head over heels for Eve, so he acted different around her.

He was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly when he saw Eve. "Eve! Hi!" he said a little too loudly.

Eve smiled big. "Hi, Luke." He gestured outside. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her coat. Before they shut the door, Eve caught a glimpse of a knowing smile from her Mother.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

Eve had been too scared to go skating on the lake for years after her brothers' death, but now it was her favorite thing to do. She and Luke were skating quickly, racing each other. Eve crossed the designated 'finish line', which was really just a line drawn in the ice, and yelled "And she SCORES! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" throwing her hands up.

Luke came up just a second after her. "Aw, you always win," he pouted. Eve took a bow. Luke grinned goofily and laughed. Eve sneezed. "It's cold. Are you still in the mood for another race?" she asked. Luke smiled crookedly in a way that made it cute.

"Heck, yes!" he said. Eve had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Any kind of race?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Oh, come on!" Eve said. They made their way back to the shore when Luke tripped and landed on Eve. He blushed furiously. "Uh-um-s-sorry...I, uh..I mean-I mean..um-to-well, I..." he stammered. Eve blushed too, but she brushed him off.

"It's fine."

A certain winter spirit did _not_ think it was alright. As Luke leaned in closer to Eve, barely an inch away, he threw a snowball at Luke, which landed right in his face and splattered onto Eve as well. They backed away from each other quickly.

With only one word answers, they decided to do one last race, this time up a big pine tree, before the sun set.

To no one's surprise, Eve won. They walked slowly back to Eve's house as the sun set, Luke telling corny jokes the whole way. At one point, they started holding hands. Jack was not okay with that.

He threw snowballs non-stop, eventually even sending a wind at them, but each thing just made them huddle tighter. At Eve's doorstep, he said goodbye, but not before Eve gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.

Luke walked back to his house in awe, his hand still lingering on the spot where Eve had kissed him. "Luke Bennett!" A voice shook him out of his stupor and he ran home. Little did he know, Jack had left a little surprise on his bed. A lovely note that read, "you break her heart, I'll break your knees."

As for Eve, Jack had never seen her happier. He sighed. If she was happy, he would let her be happy.

Meanwhile, a shadow in the sky crossed the moon. It was Christmas Eve. Jack watched as the shadow landed on Eve's roof and something large jumped down the chimney. Jack decided to follow it. He saw a large man put presents beside Eve's bed.

Jack smiled. Rushing to a secluded shore, he searched until he finds it. A beautiful silver chain with a snowflake charm that sparkles like diamonds.

Perfect. Now all he has to do is put it next to her bed. When he gets back, he sees a messily wrapped present on the doorstep. Naturally, there is a tag that says, "From Luke". Smirking suspiciously, Jack checked Luke's door. His house was considerably larger, and far more expensive.

Compared to Eve's tiny wood house, its huge. You can tell how wealthy the Bennetts are in comparison to the Overlands. But, just like the Overlands, there is a gift on the doorstep. This one says, "from Eve, to Luke". The handwriting is neat cursive and the wrapping is expertly done. But it was made from just the same amount of sincerity and love.

Jack smiled sadly. Both kids were now his physical age, and had both lost a parent to war. Eve and Luke had talked about their parents and the war. The Great Northern War had pulled many people away to fight in Europe. Eve's dad had died on the field. Luke's mom had been a nurse, which was how his parents had met. She had been killed by the opposing side.

Now, at least once a week, Jack took food to the soldiers. He used his powers over his season to kill game and bring them to the front lines. He flew to Europe and dropped off the food. A nurse found them and began crying and praying. She brought to sick and injured men, who began offering thanks for the blessing and miracle.

A loud boom interrupted. Jack's eyes widened in fear. He grabbed his staff and started to fly away. As he got through the front lines, a cannon shot through the night air. It was so close that he could feel the whoosh of air as it passed. It threw him off course and his staff was torn from his hand. He crashed into a tree.

A bulletshot was fired. Jack felt it before he heard it. It crashed into his shoulder blade, stopped his heart for a beat and came to rest.

For a moment, all he knew was agony. He heard himself screaming as he fell out of the tree. Sobbing, both at the pain and the sadness of war, he looked around for his staff and flew away at top speed when he found it.

 **(Line break, line break, sorry it will get less depressing now line break)**

Jack flinched at the contact of the icy water on his shoulder. He was in a classroom, as odd as it sounded, and was the only one testing out what the professor was saying. He didn't think he needed to worry, though. After all, this was the best medical school in the country.

"Now, by then, the wound should have stopped bleeding. Carefully clean around it and take out the bullet." The professor was saying. Jack bit the inside of his mouth. He groped around, gasping as he got ahold of the bullet, and pulled it out.

His vision went blurry, but he heard the professor say, "and make sure the patient is properly medicated so that they don't feel pain." Jack glared at the professor. He couldn't have said that _first?!_

Jack finished the class and gained a lot of information, especially if he had been a doctor. Since he wasn't, he could help himself. But for now, he was just going to avoid getting shot again.


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

**OK, I'll go ahead and warn you; this is slightly depressing. Hey, it's not that unlikely. It's based off of a true story. Basically how I found out that I have sedatephobia. To save you from the pain of googling it, it's the fear of silence. I'll try to pack in as many funny parts as possible. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I totally own RotG**

 **Everyone else: You wish**

 **Me: *sighs, then starts grumbling* fiiiiiiine. I don't own RotG**

It was the fifth year that the silence really got to him. The isolation was really messing with his mind. He started having night terrors, both from the fights he got in with spirits, and his otherwise complete solitude. Most of his nightmares, courtesy of that creepy Pitch dude, consisted of making a friend that ended up betraying him, drowning, or simply ceasing to exist.

Eve was always around Luke, both of which were now dating. Luke was still pretty thin, but it looked good on him. He was well-muscled, but not overly so. Eve had developed curves and had turned as beautiful outside as she was inside. Although Jack was happy for them, they went to the lake every morning together now, and talked to each other instead of to Jack.

The summer was the hardest.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

Jack winced as he came back to earth. For the most part, he had gotten the hang of his winter duties. He wished he hadn't, because then he would've had less time being bored. No, it was beyond bored. He started feeling like several people, all with different opinions, were hitting the inside of his head.

He didn't want to be classified as "crazy." He wasn't. Just lonely. His own voice started to answer him, his internal dialogue becoming external. For some reason, it was a pessimist.

"You know, it's your fault she doesn't talk to you anymore," his brain said to him, only repeating the words that the spirits he'd encountered said. Or maybe vice versa. He frowned. "Shut up, negative side. No one asked you." he though. Actually, maybe he said it out loud.

He resolved not to answer himself, determined to act civilized, even if no one in civilization could see him. Then he realized how quiet it was. He lasted three good hours without talking to himself. But that didn't keep his head quiet. "You're a mistake. You only annoy people. You don't deserve friends," it said. It was driving him insane. He started believing it.

No, he couldn't. He was here for a reason. He just didn't know what it was yet. One day, he told himself, the moon would answer him. And so he stayed in silence. He didn't notice the tears until he felt one fall onto his hand. That gave him an idea.

He clapped his hand. The noise echoed. He shrugged. It was better than nothing. He clapped louder, faster. It wasn't for a while that he noticed how weird his hands started to feel. They had settled into a steady rhythm. He felt robotic, like he couldn't stop. His hands felt like a magnet, first uncontrollably drawn to each other, than repelled just as quickly. He finally slowed them and realized that a bruise was starting to form.

He sighed and put them down. Wandering around a small town in Russia. He saw a sign that read, 'общественная библиотека'.

He didn't exactly have anything better to do, so he went inside. It tuned out to be a public library. He searched for something in English. Although he knew a little of most languages like most people, he only spoke English fluently. He grinned when he spotted a Russian to English dictionary.

He pulled it out and started to read. By the end of the day, he could introduce himself, (like he'd ever need that) ask someone how they were doing, and count to thirty in Russian, along with a few random words like zucchini. Feeling a little better than when he went in, he walked outside, determined to spend the rest of the summer learning languages.

Two months later, he was ready to go home with more information than he'd known in a long time.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

Just because he was a nice guy, Jack had stopped spying obsessively and a bit stalker-ishly on Eve's dates with Luke. After all, she was eighteen. At least, as of eleven hours ago, she was. And Luke was taking her out on a birthday date. So naturally, Jack took this as a sign from the heavens that he should tag along.

His reasoning for this irrational and completely biased decision was that it was divine intervention, fate. Eve's mother smiled evilly, but also with a playful twinkle in her eyes as Luke answered the door. He caught her eye and his hand immediately hid his hands in his pockets, his gaze dropping. Jack and Eve tilted their heads in synchronized confusion. What had they missed? The unofficial couple taking a familiar path to the lake. But something was off.

Whenever Eve asked him a question, Luke jumped. Eve frowned. "You ok? You seem a little...on edge." Once again he jumped, wincing when she called him out on his nervousness. "Oh, uh...I'm...fine." he responded quickly. Eve raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked, amused.

Luke nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah. Just, um...stomachache." Eve didn't buy it for a minute. Now with both eyebrows raised and a slight smile, she leaned closer to him. "Luke, is there something you want to tell me?" she said in a way to make any guy nervous. Luke's ears turned a bit pink. "Well, actually, there's something that I'd like to ask you," he said, dropping to one knee on the frozen lake.

Eve gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as Luke pulled out a silvery blue ring to match her necklace with a diamond in the center, one amethyst on either side. Luke's face turned tomato red as he shakily asked, "Evelyn Melissa Overland, I love spending time with you more than anything. I love you even more. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. And I can't imagine life without you or with anyone else. Will you marry me, and spend a forever with me?" He gulped.

For a fraction of a second, Jack was worried she'd say no. She was shocked into silence for what seemed like forever, though it was less than a second, before tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she flung her arms around Luke, screaming "YES!" for all the world to hear.

Jack jumped in the air, shouting and whooping. He smiled big, but it was nothing compared to Luke's. His crooked smile stretched ear to ear. He yelled in excitement, hopping up and down as he shouted, "YOU HEAR THAT? SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! I AM THE LUCKIEST GUY ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET!" Eve laughed and could hardly contain her happiness as Luke slid the ring onto her finger.

It suited her, as if it were always meant to be there. She looked ready to explode with glee, but it was multiplied by a million as a meteor shower began, right above them as if celebrating the couples engagement. Maybe it was.

Luke smiled. "Happy Birthday, Eve," he whispered. Before he could say anything else, she leaned in and kissed him. It was the first time they'd ever kissed. Sure, she occasionally pecked him on the cheek, but this was different. She spent the next hour watching the meteor shower, Eve resting her head on his shoulder, Luke smiling goofily as if he'd just won the lottery.

When they finally said goodbye at Eve's doorstep, she rushed inside to her bedroom and screamed in delight. Downstairs, her mother wasn't even concerned, as Luke, being the good young man he was, had made sure it was okay with her before proposing. She just smiled and ate her oatmeal.

When Eve finally came down, she had inkblots all over her hands, an obvious sign that she'd be writing. She squealed as much as humanly possible as she explained every detail. Jack smiled too, albeit a bit sadly. He made his way to Luke's house and saw him in his room, just sitting in the parlor on a chair, smiling into space. His dad smiled proudly. "Are you okay, son?" He asked just to make sure.

"Yes! No! Maybe! Um, I don't know." Luke said, stumbling over the words. His dad chuckled. "Well, what's wrong, then?" he asked, actually curious. Luke looked scandalized. "Wrong? _Wrong?!_ What could possibly be wrong? I'm engaged to the smartest, funniest, kindest, most beautiful (inside and out) girl on the planet! It's just, well, what if I mess up? I don't deserve her." Luke's dad put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Luke, I felt the same way after proposing to your mother.

The truth is, I didn't deserve her, either. But she didn't mind. She always said my imperfections were what made me special, what she liked about me. I guarantee that Eve feels the same way about you. And just know this now; you're going to mess up. But she's a good person and a wonderful young woman. She will forgive you and help you improve."

Luke calmed down. He smiled gingerly. Jack wasn't sure which of them was more excited for the wedding.

 **Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! Give me ideas for the wedding, guys! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jack Stalks His Sister Kinda

**The whole time I was at DisneyWorld, all I could think about was story ideas! Hope this does them justice. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG...yet..**

 **Jack: Oh, no! You murdered the director!**

 **Me: Yet, Jack. Yet.**

Jack sat up so quickly that he nearly plummeted to his death. Okay, maybe 50ft off the ground on acourthose in Quebec isn't the _best_ place to sleep, but still.

He sighed. Trying to calm his racing heart, he tried to shake off the awful nightmare he'd just had. He felt tears on his cheek and wiped them off angrily. _Stupid nightmare._ He thought. _No,_ he corrected himself. _Stupid boogeyman._ Why was it that he could never remember his dreams, but remembered every gruesome and terrifying detail of his nightmares.

Jack gasped as he remembered what day it was. Eve and Luke were getting married today! He could barely contain his excitement. He grabbed his staff and put his brown cloak back on. (He'd been using it as a pillow.) He dashed under a tree and took his tattered pouch that he'd found a few months ago. Inside were carefully collected coins from in fountains and lakes that people tossed. He'd been saving forever, and it amounted to almost $80. In the 1700's, this was a lot.

He was excited to leave it as a wedding gift to his sister, (though he still didn't know it) and he was going to her wedding, whether it was summer or not. Which it was.

He was so excited that he didn't realize how warm it was getting, and suddenly he was there. He made his way to a church where he was fairly certain they would marry.

He guessed right, because a small area had been cleared for all but a relatively large group of people, flowers's, and a pastor. The bride still had not come out, for which Jack was quite pleased at, since it meant he hadn't missed it. There were some snooty looking people, but mostly family and friends.

Luke's dad and Eve's mom, of course, were in the front row. Both her trying hard to hold back their tears of joy, making Luke, who was in the front, very uncomfortable. Miss Leah and her not so little daughter, Susie, were right behind them. A new addition to the small family, Audrey, looked very pleased with herself. The five year old girl was the designated flower girl. (Ok, maybe that's not historically accurate, but I wouldn't know, because I was born in the twenty first century.)

Many of the kids and parents that Eve had babysat for were also there, most of those kids now almost Jack's age. In fact, he wondered if the whole town had shown up for the lovely couple. He smirked a bit at the adoring and disappointed suitors that had admired Eve and Luke when they were younger. The girls huddled together, whispering how jealous they were of Eve, and the guys just tried to intimidate Luke with their size and alpha-vibe.

Piles of gifts were on a small table, right next to a modest cake that was just enough for each person. And finally, _finally,_ the bride came out.

Eve was drop dead gorgeous. Although she seemed nervous, her natural beauty radiated through, making her seem like the perfect poster bride. Her chocolate hair came down in curls, the top of her head and holding the beautiful curls adorned with a crown of braids. It came off as a kind of circlet. Sprigs of flowers graced her braid, and a beautiful diamond and amethyst comb hung a veil from it.

Her dress was a simple silk ivory dress. The bodice piece rested just above her hip, a beautiful jeweled belt. The material was pulled to one shoulder so that it slightly resembled a Greek toga, but sleeves fell long in slight ruffles. The skirt was flowing, showing off her hourglass figure, which she seemed a bit embarrassed about. She modified it to make it as modest as possible.

But what really made her beautiful was her eyes. That were like a kaleidoscope, colors and happiness dancing. They had changed to a hazel color, specks of green in a sea of honey gold. She seemed so happy, and her smile was infectious. Everyone who saw her that day smiled.

Except Luke.

His mouth was preoccupied hanging open at the sight of her. He initially was going smirk at the guys, like, _that's my beautiful bride, back off!_ But it failed him. He was awestruck and just so unbelieving that she was marrying him. He kind of wanted to drop to the ground, crying, 'I'm not worthy!' But she might not appreciate that.

And as she smiled at him, he no longer felt that way. He felt like she was his equal, his companion, and his soulmate. Both he and Jack forgot about the ceremony. They forgot about anything else. They stopped hearing the pastor, and it wasn't until Eve said, 'I do,' that they came back to earth.

Luke said his vows, and Eve said hers, and the pastor said, "You may now kiss the bride." And so Luke did.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

"Okay, I know we said we wouldn't get each other gifts, but I couldn't resist!" Eve said as she and Luke (and Jack) waited on the doorstep of their new home. Jack thought he really should leave, but the suspense was too much! At least, that was his excuse. And he easily justified it after eating a slice of that delicious cake. Luke grinned.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Bennet." Eve smirked, too. "Well, how about Mr. Overland?" Luke laughed. "How about not?" They joked.

Eve smiled and opened the door, and behind it was...

A puppy!

Luke sqealed in a very manly way. He ran to the overexcited pup with it's droopy black ears and fuzzy body. It was a German shepherd. Luke scooped up the small package easily and ran to the straw mattress couch. Eve followed closely and they began to play with the pup. Jack squealed too, but was much slower, finding himself surprisingly tired and nauseous. He wiped up some sweat and nearly doubled over as he ran to the puppy.

Luke smiled. "I got you something, too." He smiled sheepishly and pulled out a square package wrapped in parchment. Eve gasped lightly and carefully unwrapped it. "You've gotten much better on wrapping gifts, Luke," she commented. "I can't see what it is this time and actually have to unwrap it to see." she teased playfully.

Inside was a book with a sleek leather cover and velvet binding. An expertly drawn painting of a small boy with white hair and frost around him was on the cover, along with gold lettering that read, 'The Adventures of Jack Frost'. It was a published version of Eve's stories from so long ago.

Eve sucked in a breath as she lovingly caressed the book and flung herself into Luke's arms, hugging him fiercely. "Oh, Luke!" She cried. "Thank you so much! You're so thoughtful!" Luke had such a proud look that Jack laughed.

Deciding to leave the couple to their own, Jack walked out. He could've sworn he was melting, with this heat, and had almost made it out when he ran straight into a fire.

Ok, so it wasn't _really_ a fire. It was none other than Carter, the Summer King, but same difference. Jack frosted over his burnt cheek, sighing about the heat. "What do you what?" He asked.

Clearly, this was the wrong thing to say. "What do _I_ want?! You're the brainless idiot that stepped into Burgess during _my_ season. This is my domain." He said spitefully.

Jack put his hands up in surrender. "Got it. I was just leaving." He made to pass the summer spirit, nearly desperate for some cold, but Carter sidestepped into his path. "Oh, no, you don't. I ought to make you pay for doing this. But," he said regretfully, " Lucky for you, I need some help."

"Whoopee." Jack said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he wiped off more sweat. 'I swear,' he thought. 'I think I'm turning into a puddle.'

Carter looked ready to punch Jack, but somehow restrained himself. Instead he sighed. "There's this kid. He was camping in the desert with his family, but he sleepwalks and wandered off in the middle of the night. In that part of the world, the sun is rising, and it's around 10:00. Soon he'll dehydrate or die of heat stroke.

I need you to use some of your annoying icy powers to protect him and lead him back. I can find his parents, but I won't know how to lead them to each other." Jack watched as his vision became hazy. He wasn't even sure if he could generate enough cold for ice, but he didn't have time to go to Antarctica, sleep for a week, and then save the kid.

As much as he hated it, he had no choice but to follow Carter into a heated vortex of hot sand and teleport to the Sahara desert.

When he got there, all he saw was sandy dunes and no kid. "Carter, where's the kid? We don't have any time to waste," he said anxiously. Carter materialized in front of him, a cruel smirk on his face.

Carter grabbed his staff and said, "What kid?" before disappearing into a sandy vortex once more.

 **What is this? A cliffhanger? Argh!**

 **Whoops, sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kids, Respect Yo Parents

**It's been too long. Sorry about that. I was busy being a productive member of society. I know, it's a stupid reason, but I really needed to get my grades up, especially in Math. With all the emphasis they're putting on algebra, apparently knowing how to graph quadratics is essential to survival. Anyway, you guys really should review. And PM me. Seriously! I LOVE hearing your opinion. Also, my life's great right now. School's awesome, I hang out with friends, I'm less shy around my crush-I really love my life!**

 **Disclaimer: RotG is the coolest...can I plz has?**

 **Dreamworks: Lol. Nope.**

 **Me: ...**

I'm melting. I'm _melting!_ Oh, what a world, what a world!

Jack thought deliriously. His brain was a haze. The sandy dunes were nothing but a blur. He was just about ready to pass out. He'd long since taken off his coat, followed quickly by his vest. Now removing his shirt, Jack wondered vaguely if any humans were nearby.

He was drenched in sweat. He dragged his feet and tied the white cotton shirt around his waist. It was only then that he realized that he'd forgotten to take his vest and coat.

Ah, who need coats anyway?

He could feel his head pounding, stumbling as he lost his balance. He recalled something from a book he'd read once, about keeping dehydrated people awake. So he tried. Really, he did. He couldn't remember if he'd been in the desert for hours or minutes or days.

At one point, he saw water. An oasis was about 30 yards away, surrounded by green trees and animals. He headed towards it desperately, only to find that it was only a mirage.

And he couldn't help it. He passed out.

He woke up to a splash of gloriously cold water. Scrambling up, Jack sputtered and choked. There was the strangest sight. The sky was dark and cool. Must be night. A glowing yellow dude, about half Jack's size, was floating above him with a bucket made of the same thing he was. His wild hair stuck up oddly.

"Um...hi?" Jack said tentatively. He recent experience with Carter left him wary. He tried to move but grunted in pain and fell. The yellow man's eyes widened and he went to help. He sent more glow-y yellow-y stuff down to cushion Jack and pulled it to an oasis nearby.

There were dates growing in the trees, which the yellow guy pulled and gave to Jack. Jack still felt weak, but he was grateful. "What's your name?" he asked. The yellow guy grabbed sand from the desert floor.

"Your name is...sand?" Sand-or whatever his name was- shook his head. A sand image appeared above his head, the silhouette of a man. "Man? That's an interesting name? What, two? Two...gether? Man Sand? Sand man? Oh, Sandman!" Playing charades was interesting, but very confusing. Apparently, Sandman could not speak. Jack didn't mind, he was just thankful Sandman could see him.

They talked-er, so to speak-don't mind the pun- for a while before Sandman questioned why Jack was in a desert. He explained, with much less difficulty than Sandman would have, what had happened. Sandman was not happy. The sand cushion once again appeared under Jack and lifted him into a sand airplane.

"Where are we going?" asked Jack. Sandman just handed him another date. Jack shifted uncomfortably. He'd only met this guy about an hour ago. Did this count as stranger danger? Sandman seemed nice enough, but so did many other spirits who'd encounters ended badly. Jack winced as a particularly sore spot shifted. That seemed to drive Sandman to fly faster, sand goggles moving as his eyes narrowed.

Finally they got to...wherever it was they were going. It was a large castle, in a _very_ light purple. It was shiny and smooth like glass, an elegant look over all of it. There was a garden in the front, divided into four sections. Each looked different, like the seasons. Actually, now that Jack thought about it, there was only one person like that...

"Sandy! It's been too long!" Mother Nature said, arms spread to embrace him. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw Jack, in anger when she realized he was hurt. "Winter, what happened?" she asked kindly. Sandy blew sand from his ears, hands in fists as Jack told her a very oversimplified version of the events.

She looked furious. "Summer! How dare he! There are strict rules about this! Why, I oughta-"

"Whoa, it's fine. Don't be angry!" Jack attempted to placate Terra. "I'm not angry!" she said angrily. "Excuse me for a moment, I will, ah, retrieve your staff." She disappeared in a whirl of leaves, petals, and snowflakes.

Jack wasn't so much worried for her as he was for the poor summer spirit.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

It was a little over an hour later that Terra came back, Jack's staff in hand. In the other was a sight to behold. Carter, the vicious Summer King, dragged in by his ear. "Owowowowowowowowowow OW!" he whimpered. "Summer, it is very rude to take other seasons' things and leave them to melt. Do you have something to say?" Terra said in a way only a mother could.

Carter mumbled something inaudible. Mother Nature raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Carter said curtly. Mother Nature nodded. "Good, now give him a hug." She smiled evilly. "What?! I'm not hugging him, he's a brat!" Mother Nature glared at him. Carter looked a bit scared. "No, please! Your eyes, they're-they're-they BURN!"

"Moms tend to have that superpower." Jack said sagely.

Carter regarded Jack with an air of disgust before briefly and awkwardly hugging Jack, purposely singeing him in the process. Jack jumped back. "Um, _ow!"_ Terra was unimpressed. "That's it, young man! Go to the corner! Place your nose in the notch!" Carter looked at the notch in the wall where she was pointing. It was high enough that he would have to stand on his toes.

Gaping at her, he looked from the corner to her and back. "I'm not a kid!" Terra, unaffected, continued to give him a motherly air of authority. "I suggest you do what I say and act your age if you wish not to be here again."

Jack wondered vaguely if Carter had a death wish. He'd heard what Mother Nature could do. He'd seen the hurricanes and heard the rumours. The last time she lost her temper-well, let's just say it was a bad day for Pompeii.

So while Jack enjoyed ice cream in an icy room, courtesy of Terra, Carter stood on his toes in the corner, blushing in embarrassment. Not a bad end to the day.

 **Whatcha think? Okay? Sorry for taking so long. I didn't have internet connection while at my cousins', so I couldn't upload, but I did type up two chapters. Don't worry, they'll be uploaded soon! REVIEW!;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Are You Sure that's an Elf?

**Life: knock knock**

 **Me: hello?**

 **Life: You have a schedule now.**

 **Me: What? *suddenly buried in exams and lessons and appointments***

 **I am so sorry! I meant to update sooner, but life's been crazy and I haven't had any free time. Whoops...**

 **Disclaimer: I own only this slow progressing plot...please don't be mad...**

"Hello, there, little guy. What's your name?"

The strange creature shook his head, jingling the bell on his hat. Jack and the-er-thing were in the North Pole, and Jack was trying to figure out where he'd come from. Jack had heard of Santa Claus, but never actually seen him face to face. Now it was Christmas, and Jack was determined to see him. Then Jack died.

 **Sorry. That last bit was my sister, SMH. Whoever figures out who that fanfic writer is can send any G-rated request they want. She had control over the keyboard and immediately wrote that. Hint: She says the word 'dang-o'.**

The little creature bobbed it's head, shaking the bell. Laughing, Jack picked it up and continued his search for the Workshop. His eyes dropped to the small triangle-shaped creature in his arms. "You sure like to dingle, don't you?" The creature stood straight and saluted Jack. He laughed again. "Is that your name, Dingle?" The elf nodded enthusiastically.

Jack's eyes lit up as he spotted a large building, which he was positive was Santa's Workshop. He knocked on the door meekly. The creature jumped out of his arms and ran in the moment the door opened. Behind it was a scary creature, tall with scraggly fur. Jack looked up, intimidated by this large guy.

"Is this Santa's Workshop?" he asked timidly. The large dude nodded. "Can I come in?" Jack asked. "Arghrah, blehhullmegubab." The furry creature exclaimed, shaking his head. Jack jumped back, startled. "Phil, who is it?" A deep voice came from inside. Jack's eyes lit up. It's every child's dream to meet Sant Claus.

"Ah, you elves. Always getting under boot." Santa said. He came to the door, and Jack was surprised by how large he was. He had tattoos and seemed a little intimidating. But, Jack had priorities. "That's an elf?!" he said loudly, pointing to the small creature Jack had carried. Santa threw back his head and laughed.

"Yes, little sprite. That is elf. Is okay, I can't believe it either, and I live with them for centuries!" Santa said in a thick Russian accent. Jack gaped. After a second or two, he found his voice. "This is so cool! I can't believe you live here! You could pull all sorts of stunts-!"

"Sorry, little sprite. Would love to stay and talk, but I must get back to work! Stay on the nice list!" And with that, only Phil was left. Jack felt a little awkward. "So, I can't come in?" Phil shook his head. Jack sighed. Phil furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Jack's torn, worn shirt. He closed the door.

Surprised, Jack flew up to a window and walked in. He was in awe, staring at the toys that fulfilled his wildest dreams. Until he ran into Phil.

Phil 'escorted' Jack out, but gave him a blue hoody about his size, and proceeded to shut the door. Jack flew up and attempted to get in, but the window was also locked now. Jack was laughing, happy with the hoody, which was quite comfortable, and this challenge. He chuckled fondly, and said, "This isn't over, Phil. I'll get in the workshop one day."

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

What was it, 1803? Jack couldn't quite remember, but that's okay. The point is, this is the year he would get into Santa's Workshop. He would impress Santa with his Russian speaking skills. And his Spanish, and Latin, and Swahili...

He'd been really bored. Eve didn't have any kids yet, and it sucked. He kept waiting, but nada. See? Spanish!

Jack was taking this very seriously. His stomach growled. When was the last time he ate? Eh, it's probably not important. He finished sprinkling up a town in Sweden. Heading north, he smiled at the large workshop he'd tried to penetrate so many times. But this time would be different. Jack had learned a new trick. He could now conjure up dry ice as a fog, a type of distraction.

Jack flew up to it and knocked. Phil answered, and I conjured the dry ice. Phil couldn't see an inch in front of him, and I slipped in easily. Before long, he had a leaf blower and blew away my fog! I groaned. We'd both been steadily coming up with more and elaborate schemes. Where'd he even get a leaf blower?!

Jack had an idea. Why not copy the big guy himself and shimmy down the chimney?

He was halfway down it when it suddenly occurred to him that there might be fire at the bottom. The thought distracted him enough that he slipped and fell.

He screamed as he fell, and landed on something hard. "Ouch!" he yelped. Then he sunk. _What?_ He thought. Was this...oobleck? Yes, it was. He was in a giant tub of oobleck. He was mad, but couldn't help but be impressed at the sheer genius of it. Phil walked up to him, and Jack shrunk back. Of course, he wasn't scared of Phil, but he was sheepish.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he landed face first in the snow, still covered in oobleck. Despite this, he smiled. "Next time, Phil."

 **I promise the next one will be longer!**


	9. Chapter 9: April Fools!

**Whoops. I meant to post this yesterday, but I got home at 1am and woke up about 5 minutes ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: *Yawn* Idorotg**

Jack was excited. It was April first, and coincidentally, it was also Easter. He'd never met the Easter bunny, but he'd heard of him. Now, in the northern region of America, he was looking for him. At least, that was how it started. He'd gotten distracted.

Jack was deep in thought, brow furrowed. He was normally very alert, but this required concentration. He was making an ice sculpture.

"I put the missile where you told me to."

"Argh!" Jack screamed, jumping and spinning around to face the voice that had spoken. There was a boy, about 19ish, with scraggly brown hair who was laughing hysterically. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, and he rushed to hide what he had been sculpting from the stranger's eyes.

The stranger was still laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, he tried to reel it in. "Haha! Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You just looked so...so..." He burst out laughing again.

Jack was a little miffed, but still impressed. "Nice one, random person I've never met before," Jack said, still shielding the statue. The boy tilted his head. "What's that?" he asked. Jack was hesitate, as this wasn't the first spirit he'd met. His previous encounters left him wary.

"It's, uh, a...ice," he finished lamely. The stranger rolled his eyes. "Yeah, got that, but what?"

Jack was a bit offended. "Excuse me, how about you tell me your name before asking me all these questions?" The stranger had a mischievous light in his eyes. "I am Alec, spirit of April Fools," he said, taking a bow.

Excited, the winter sprite jumped and grabbed his staff. "Cool! So, you like, prank people and stuff?" Alec waved his hands. "Oh, but ''tis much more than just 'pranks and stuff'. It is the very essence of my being!"

Jack grabbed his ice sculpture and hugged it to his chest. "Can I help? " he asked happily. Alec nodded vigorously. "Of course! Also, you don't have a choice. Come on!"

He grabbed Jack's wrist and they were engulfed in a vortex of...glitter? Jack couldn't tell. They reappeared at the top tower of an old...something. Was this a castle? Jack couldn't tell, mostly because he lost his balance and almost fell.

Trying to regain his balance, Jack fell anyways. Luckily, not 100 ft off the side of a tower. Alec again nearly fell over himself laughing. "My bad. Forgot to mention that part. Hurry! We've only got a little time!" Alec turned and ran into the tower.

Jack sighed. How did he land himself in these situations?

He followed Alec into the tower. Inside, Jack saw a very medieval looking and heavily fortified room. Dust coated spears hung on the walls. Rusted armour stood next to the entrance. Jack whistled, and Alec grinned. "Cool, right? Now, I showed you my stuff. Show me yours!" He said, pointing to the large ice sculpture in Jack's arms.

Jack hadn't even realised he was still holding it. "Oh, uh, well, it's a bunny." he said, which seemed stupidly obvious now. He decided to explain. "I can make moving sculptures and I, um, wanted to ride It?"

Alec stared. And then, of course, he laughed. "Oh, man. That's your idea of fun?"

Affronted, Jack squinted at Alec. "You kidnapped me. You don't get judge me." Still chuckling, Alec explained the plan. Soon they were both smiling.

 **(Line break, line break, line break)**

Bob was shaking. All he'd wanted was a nice, relaxing trip to the Vamir Manor to learn about older times. So far, he'd slipped on ice, (it's April! And it's not even snowing!) had the door shut behind him cutting him off from the rest of the group, and now he was lost in this creepy castle.

He was muttering some things that were not PG. Wandering through the dark, ominous castle, he wondered vaguely if the legends of the cold blooded killer that had lived here. Legend told of an evil man, who was ruthless and terrifying.

After his servant had poisoned him, he came back to haunt the manor, still riding through the halls on his war horse.

These thoughts plagued his mind as he tiptoed through the castle. Up from their hiding place in the rafters(even though they were invisible), Jack and Alec grinned deviously.

"Are you sure this isn't too mean?" Jack questioned. Alec waved the thought away. "Don't worry about it. We won't go too far." Alec assured him.

Bob, oh poor, unsuspecting Bob, he was totally unprepared. He saw shadows on the wall, torches making freaky crackling, spiders scurrying across the floor, and all you needed to have a panic attack.

Whispers formed behind him. Footsteps followed him. He sped up, and so did the footsteps. Breaking into a run, he stumbled over himself.

Suddenly, he heard the clip clip of hoofs. He knew, with absolute certainty, that the evil Neils Vamir II was here for his soul. He ran with all his might, but he could not outrun the...bunny?

It was a bunny. A huge, snow, bunny. In April. In a castle. That was moving.

He was so confuse,d, he didn't even see the door. He bonked his head into it, and there was the group. They looked at him in confusion. "It-it was there! Evil Vamir's bunny-I mean horse! It was snow, and the spiders, too!"

Ten minutes later, Bob was walking out, having convinced himself it was all some crazy castle-induced illusion. Still, he'd had enough of that dumb place.

Jack and Alec were falling over themselves laughing. Jack couldn't speak for minutes. "That was great! Oh, thank you! We have to do this again sometime!" Alec nodded. "See, I told you it'd be great, and I DO have boundaries. I don't wanna be too mean, or it's not funny."

Jack smiled big. "Thank you!" Alec smiled back. "Of course! You better this with me next year!" And with that, Alec hugged Jack, who was frozen. He awkwardly patted Alec on the back, not used to the physical contact. He had this irrational fear that Alec would suddenly pummel him in the stomach, but he let reason argue back.

Although he was biting his lip, he hugged Alec back. "I will," Jack promised.


End file.
